


Re:Discover

by Astelina



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba needs a lot of hugs, Established Relationship, Koujaku's Good End, M/M, Will have to update rating later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astelina/pseuds/Astelina
Summary: Aoba accepted Koujaku. Now he needs the favor returned more than ever as he must rediscover his past.





	Re:Discover

**Author's Note:**

> What is title and what is summary. I might update it more after a few more chapters are out!  
> This fic is planned to be a bit on the longer side, but I'll do my best to update as regularly as I can. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!
> 
> While this is set after Koujaku's good end, there will come spoilers from the other routes. So I highly recommend finishing the game if you don't want to have anything spoiled!

A-- ba… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Aoba...”

  
  
  
  
  


“ **A O B A!!** ”

The sudden call of his name jolts him awake and he sits up straight in his chair, almost tumbling over in the process. His mind was still scattered enough that he wasn’t sure what was going on, and it takes him a moment to orient himself back as he blinks to refocus his eyes to what was in front of him.

He was still at work at Junk Shop Heibon, and poor Bonjin was running around while fuzzing over the mess that Aoba never noticed had taken place. His head felt like lead as he turned around to find what had called him out, feeling guilty for being caught zooming out this bad. The guilt was especially strong since Haga was always so nice to him and he’d feel awful if he betrayed his trust and slept on the job. ... Well, he hadn’t exactly fallen asleep, but being this distracted he might just as well have been.

His guilt mixed with relief as it was only the three troublemakers that had witnessed his blunder as they stood in front of his desk, their faces barely visible over the edge as they watched him with mixed expressions. Mio looked like she was the most upset, and the steadfast pose with her hand on her hip sent signals that she had been the one responsible for calling him out.

“Ah-- Hey… … You-- why are you always causing trouble in here, go outside and play instead.” He reached up to rub the bridge of his nose as he was not in any mood to clean up after them, but he didn’t really have the energy to yell at them either. The result ended up with him just sounding uncharacteristically disappointed in them, and Nao looked quite distressed as his older brother Kio’s face showed even more worry while their sister Mio looked even more determined.

“Just like adults to make false accusations!” She mocked, and it was first then that Aoba noticed that she held one of her hands behind her back. Something felt off, and he squinted at her as he tried to read into what they were up to this time.

“Whoa, it’s really really really bad…” Kio didn’t back up his sister like he usually would, but instead acts on his own as his focus shifts between Aoba and Mio. “Maybe we should just… Do it?” He tries to subtly initiate some sort of hidden plan, which only worsened Aobas suspicions that they were up to no good as any plan coming from them could only mean trouble.

“Yeah!! Let’s do it! He’ll fix A--” Nao excitedly exclaimed, but both Mio and Kio aggressively hushed him with the animated movement of their finger against their lip as if they somehow could make this “secret plan” subtle again.

“Stupid Nao! We promised!” Mio almost hissed at her little brother as his mistake, and Nao put his hands to his mouth to promise that he wouldn’t reveal any more of their plan. Kio was a bit more relaxed as he put his hands behind his head and glanced over at Aoba carefully.

“... You got it, right? We better do it before Aoba get scary…” Kio suggests, and they nod in such a synchronized way that only triplets could do as they turned around and focused on whatever Mio had held behind her back all this time.

“Hey--- Hey hey hey, whatever you’re doing, stop it.” Aoba groans as he stares at them, feeling anger slowly bubble up as he was not in a mood to deal with these three devils today. On a regular day he’d already chase them out the door, but he was still feeling out of it, and, honestly a little intrigued about what their “oh-so-secret” plan was since it was rare for them to come in here with a purpose instead of just wrecking the place and most likely summon the wrath of either Aoba or, god forbid, Haga.

There are a few digital sounds that’s familiar to Aoba, but he can’t really place from where. He tries to look over their shoulder to see if they had taken anything from the store, but the brothers dutifully protected their sister as she fiddled with something. After a while another sound is heard, something he at last recalls as a dialing tone from his coil… But that can’t be. He left it next to his computer as he took a break from the net a while ago--

“CODE BLUE CODE BLUE!” Before Aoba could turn his head to check where he had left his coil, Kio suddenly screamed at the device they had huddled around. He hadn’t even heard someone picking up, but the lack of the previous dialing tone meant that they had reached out to someone.

“Idiot, it’s code red!” Mio quickly corrected him with an exasperated sigh, and Nio was quick to laugh and flail his arms up high as he got excited about everything that was going on around him, completely forgetting his non-verbal promise to stay silent a little while ago. 

“Code code! It’s code Aoba-is-really-sad!” He giggles, and it’s first when his arms are raised that he fail to protect Mio’s hidden device. It was a blue and yellow coil, suspiciously much like his own. 

His heart almost stops as he can see from there who they have called, and of course it’s him. It’s impossible from the way they are holding it, but he can almost feel his red eyes  looking past these kids to look straight at him, and he quickly ducks out of the way as if Koujaku could see him, even if it should be technically impossible.

“Idiot!! If we don’t use code he’ll know!” Mio argues, and Kio looks back at Aoba and gasps as he knows that he have already caught onto their plan.

“Uh-oh, Aoba totally knows!” Kio alerts the others, and he can see Mio get flustered over being caught while Nio gasps right after his brother.

“We gotta go before Aoba gets mad!!” Nio looks back at Aoba, and almost on cue Aoba can feel his blood rush to his head as he stands up from the chair to catch the rascals. It was as if he needed to be reminded that he should get angry, and once reminded he could feel his headache coming back with determination to get them out of the store at once.

“You guys--!” He threatens, but he can’t say any more as his coil is suddenly thrown to him as the three kids makes their escape. The throw is more than enough of a distraction as he suddenly have to focus to catch is as he don’t want to drop and break it, but once it’s safe in his hands the kids are far gone, with the chime of the door ringing out over the now empty shop.

Bonjin  is the only sound in the shop as it still fusses to clean up the rest of the mess, along with the buzzing of the fluorescent lights in the roof and Aobas heart beating wildly against his chest. He feels the beat reach his ears, and not long after he feels himself growing dizzy from the sudden movement and exertion. It’s almost as if his blood feels thinner and his heart must beat much harder to get everything to circulate, and he sits back down to not overexert himself as he’s so strangely exhausted once more.

“Aoba. You have a message from Koujaku.” The silence is broken by Ren’s deep voice, and he’s sitting next to his chair under the counter that holds the computer. Aoba had stared at his coil blankly but missed the message icon in the corner, which Ren must have noticed and reminded him like the reliable friend he is. But something was amiss, and Aoba hears himself comment on it as he's taken by surprise.

“Huh-- Ren..? When did you get out of the bag..?” Aoba pauses himself from checking the message as he looks at his Allmate dumbfounded. Usually Ren is in rest mode in his bag during work since the day can get long and uneventful, but he must have gotten out of the bag somehow to instead sit by his side.

“A while ago, but please check your messages Aoba.” Ren politely reminded him, and Aoba sighs as he looks at his coil. Sure enough Koujaku have sent him a recent message along with another one earlier that day. He checks the earlier message first, worried that he had missed something while he was busy at work.

 

**[09:32] Title: Hey**

You looked out of it this morning. Are you okay? Sure you should be back at work already?

 

He scowls as he don’t really want to think about it, and passes on to the one Koujaku just had sent. He could guess what he had written but might as well check it while he’s on his coil. Koujaku would borderline spam him with messages sometimes, and while it was sweet it was also really embarrassing as he never really knew what to write back to him half of the time… But Koujaku had sent him a new message, so he didn’t bother to come up with a reply as he focuses on the most recent text.

 

**[14:52] Title:**

Don’t move, I’m coming over.

 

He sighs loudly, but he honestly wasn’t surprised either. But he had hoped to get through a regular day with his regular, everyday chores without messing up and Koujaku finding out. But his boyfriend had such an ability to always find out when he was distressed and come over to his side, whenever he wanted it or not. 

He barely remember anything from childhood, but he had a few memories of Koujaku always finding him when he was sad. But his chest hurt as he barely remember anything else, not matter how much he tried to think back and recall what else had happened while growing up on the island.

“Aoba.” Ren’s deep voice cut his thoughts short, and now he was standing by Aobas feet and looking up at him with a worried expression. “You should avoid over thinking as you might get distracted enough to get into an accident. I would say it is positive for Koujaku to come and check on you at this point before it gets worse.” He almost paces on the spot, much more anxious than he normally would be about all this.

Aoba felt bad as he didn’t want to make Ren this worried, and he reached down to pick Ren up so he wouldn’t have to pace the floor by his feet like that. He could not argue with Ren as he really seemed troubled, and his heart ached as he looked into his black eyes. But Ren closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, as if trying to reach Aobas forehead with his own. Usually Aoba was the one initiating this, and it made him smile as he complied and leaned down to rest his forehead against Ren. It was always so comforting to do this, and they both seemed to relax as they stayed like that.

“... Thank you, Aoba. I could not reach you before. It was rather unsettling…” Ren spoke lowly, catching Aoba by surprise and making him lean back a little so he’d be able to see Ren’s expression. He still looked worried, but calmer than before as he was closer to him and able to actually reach Aoba this time.

“I’m sorry… I guess i spaced out really badly then.” He sighs loudly, as if it could relieve some of the building pressure in his chest. It was unusual for Ren to be this visibly distressed, and he wasn’t too happy about both the trio and Koujaku to find out that he was still this miserable.

His heart ached, and it took everything he had to not overthink and analyse all of this. How he felt, how Ren suddenly acted strange and… What he would tell Koujaku once he was here. Normally his boyfriend would set up shop at different corners and streets near this area, and assuming he had done that today too it would still take some time from the closest spot to Junk Shop Heibon. As if to not overthink, he instead tried to analyze how long it could take for him to get here.

At least the streets had gotten much better after platinum jail reformed, and connections was made with the mainland once again. You could even take a taxi or a bus somewhat decently, even if most of the island’s inhabitants walked by foot to get around like they always had. Unsurprisingly, not many had a driver's license and even less cars had been moved to the island, so it was still a bit rare to see moving cars running on Midorijima’s streets.

The police was also much less crooked, so the streets were also safer nowadays. At least enough that you wouldn’t get arrested for the most ridiculous reasons like when Platinum Jail was in control. 

Rib was doing better and steadily growing back in popularity and  still helping out in it’s claimed areas, despite the police being less ridiculous these days. But the teams helped out where the police lacked and made sure most areas was safe under their control, so this all together made the town much more safer than it ever had been. Maybe even more so than the mainland.

Despite the previous rivalry between the different Rib teams on the island, they all came together to battle Rhyme time to time since the two games never could find any middle ground. Most fights were honestly based on what game you played instead of which team you belonged to, and Rib had swung back into popularity so it was pretty even between the two games on the island.

Mizuki had been really happy about it. Dry Juice had gotten help by the other local teams to get back on their feet and they all became like one big family with sisterly rivalry between the teams instead, since their anger were more directed against Rhyme. He wasn’t sure how Rhyme was after Usui got removed, but they seemed to be doing okay as well... 

His trail of thoughts was interrupted as he heard the doorbell chime, and suddenly the flap of wings echoed through the shop to announce their presence.

Aoba had, while thinking, nuzzled his head against Ren’s forehead again and he looked up just in time to see Beni take his place and perch himself on top of Ren’s head, in perfect height to glare at Aoba and making a strong contrast against Ren’s still worried expression.

“Oi!! Snap out of it already Aoba! Hi, Ren. Sorry for intruding while you’re at work.” Beni was quick to scold Aoba, but he was as polite as ever to Ren that let him stay on top of his head. No matter how many times he saw this happening, it was still pretty cute how they got so well together.

“Hello Beni. Not a problem, it’s more than appreciated that you took your time to come over.” Ren answered politely, and his expression relaxes a little as his tail wags. His eyes are focused on someone walking in through the store, and they both knew who it was. But suddenly anxiety filled his head and stopped him from looking over or even acknowledging his entrance as he had completely forgot what he was going to tell him once he had arrived.

He ended up focusing on Beni and Ren, wishing he could carry on a conversation as easily as them. They never had a problem talking to each other and he envied them, since he always froze up and got more paralyzed the more he thought that he should say something, anything.

His trail of thoughts were interrupted as he felt the fragrance of herbs and flowers hit him as the strong arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him back against the backrest of the chair he was sitting in. He felt his body relax as he leaned back and soon felt Koujaku's chin rest on top of his head, as if he tried to wrap himself around Aoba as much as possible from his position behind him. Aoba could feel himself relax more as he felt the warmth of the other wrap around him.

“I… I’m--” Aoba starts, but he chokes on his own words as he don’t know what he wants to say. Before he can instinctively apologize, Koujaku shushes him and gently wags him side to side in a comforting manner that’s almost ridiculous, but seems to work as he relaxes more. It takes him off guard, and it gives Koujaku enough of time to break in a few words before Aoba could finish trying to apologize for all the trouble he’s causing.

“Aoba. It’s perfectly fine for you to be upset. No one is blaming you for this...” Koujaku starts and gently pets Aoba's hair. Normally Aoba would embarrassedly push him away and say that this is too weird, but Aoba's sudden mellow mood allows Koujaku to comfort him without a struggle for once. It makes Koujaku smile and he gently plays with Aoba's hair, knowing that it was something Aoba liked ever since his feeling in his hair disappeared. He once admitted that it was similar to when he listened to music to relax, and it made Koujaku both proud and happy that he could reach out to him like this.

“... I called Haga on the way here, and he’ll let you off early. We just have to lock up the shop. So let’s head back and rest, alright?” Koujaku can feel Aoba tense up as he overthinks the consequences for leaving early, and he reaches over to squeeze Aoba tightly again.

“But… Won’t it be bad to leave this soon..? Haga said he’d be gone visiting customers all day…” Aoba feels his chest tighten up even more, and he reaches up to hold Koujaku's arm and try to wrap them tighter around himself, as if he could make the hurtful pressure disappear. Koujaku understands and squeezes him tightly as his thumb rubs soothing circles over his shoulder where his hands rested.

“He understood Aoba. Come on, let’s head back home. You really look exhausted.” Koujaku kisses the back of Aoba's head, and Aoba looks down at Beni and Ren that had been silently watching all this time. Ren still looked immensely worried, while Beni was ready to strike at first sign of resistance from Aoba if he tried to deny Koujaku's care. He was surrounded from all sides, and his heart ached a bit more from feeling so much love.

“... Okay.” Aoba sighs as he looks down, and he’s met with an even harder squeeze from Koujaku before he lets go of him. It’s almost cold as Koujaku's arms had been so warm, but it doesn’t take long before he feels a firm squeeze at his shoulder as Koujaku reminds him that he’s still there. Beni flies up to accompany Aoba's other shoulder, and it almost makes him laugh under his breath as his feathers really are ticklish against his neck. He’s not used to have Beni on his shoulder, but he finds it hard to complain as he hugs Ren to his chest and stands up.

Koujaku had taken Aoba's bag and had it strapped across his shoulder, looking a little silly with his sword behind his shoulder and the blue, big bag resting on his hip. He tried to find his way through the pockets, and Aoba suddenly felt a bit embarrassed and reached over to gently slap Koujaku's hands away.

“Oi, don’t look through my stuff! I’ll get it.” Aoba knew which pocket he kept his keys, and Koujaku looked slightly amazed as he could find in the sea of pockets that his bag had.

“Oho, suddenly keeping secrets from me?” Koujaku teased and smiled with his lady killer smile. Aoba felt his heart jump, and he grumbles as he curses at himself for blushing like this from such a simple action. He turned away but he could just feel Koujaku keep looking at him, so he walked towards the door so he at least had a reason to hide his face if he walked in front of him.

“Geez, it’s just weird if you look through my bag! People don’t usually rummage through others stuff…” Aoba huffs as he glances back when he turns the corner to walk out, and he’s a little surprised as Koujaku don’t look smug at all. If anything he looks relieved to see that Aoba’s mood is improved enough to let himself be embarrassed again, and Aoba isn’t sure how he feels about that.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not too weird for a boyfriend to look through their lovers bag.” Koujaku chuckles and walks up to Aoba to wrap his arm around his shoulder. A blush creeps up over Aoba's face and he groans as he tries to shake the arm off of him.

“Oh my god i swear, for each day you just have to get more sappy.” He pouts as he’s not entirely comfortable with public affection but fails to get Koujaku's arm off him, and Koujaku just laughs as he squeezes Aoba harder and leans in to place a kiss over his head lovingly.

“Mhm. I love you.” Koujaku smiles as he says it with his lips burrowed in Aoba's hair, almost whispering as he intended for the words to only reach Aoba. Aoba in turn grumbles as it’s not fair for his boyfriend to be so goddamn suave, but he stops resisting his arm over his shoulder and instead hugs Ren close to his chest. He feels Beni leave his shoulder to instead sit on Koujaku’s, and they together move out so that he can lock up the shop and head back home.

He didn’t keep track of his thoughts, but he felt himself frown as the pressure in his chest was building up again. He felt guilty for betraying Haga like this and being such a bad employee, and he wished he could bounce back faster. Before Ren could warn him, he felt Koujaku's hand squeeze and once again rub a soothing circle with his thumb over his shoulder, and it was enough to drown the noise in his head. He let Koujaku lead him home as he let himself zoom out, not thinking much about the surroundings as they walked in a comfortable silence.


End file.
